The Order
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: “Crucio!” was heard echoing in the forest floor. James opened his eyes “I’m going to die from embarrassment.” She opened her eyes slightly. “Can you hold me while I sleep.” she asked. James :We live in dark times. He deserves so much happiness...PLEZ REV


The Order

By SuperGirl

A/N: why didn't I think of this sooner?

I own only my Dog.

Chapter one Summer 1976

His heart was pounding as he ran through the woods his partner on his heels. They made one mistake, they let there guard down. Now James Potter seventeen was been chased by death eaters, him and his best friend Sirius Black, also Seventeen. They joined the Order to stop this from happening to innocents and here they were running for there lives. The tables turned on them, nothing prepared them for this night.

"Over here." gasped Sirius pulling James into a cave darken by night. The two were breathing heavily there hearts were in there chest about to explode. "Merlin, I think were going to die." mutter Sirius. He slumped down in the cave eyeing his broken wand then James. "I think we lost them." said James looking out from the cave. He swallowed hard unsure if he was telling the truth or lying to himself and Sirius.

"How many do you think there was?" asked Sirius as sweat went down his face. James smacked his head against the stone wall trying to recollect his thoughts. "There was six then we had I think three down, so there is three left, I think... My glasses are broken though" he muttered softly. James was in panic, not because Sirius broke his wand, but he was scared. For the first time in his life James Potter was scared and he didn't know what to do.

They froze hearing rustling in the bushes then two voices. "Come out where ever you are blood traitors." There were snaps of stick breaking on the ground as the hooded men walked closer. "We know your there." a second voice chanted in. James swallowed hard and held out his wand shaking it. "Crucio!" was heard echoing in the forest floor. James opened his eyes and looked at his wand, nope wasn't him. He then heard a thud. "What the hell?" he heard from one of the men.

"There is someone else out there James." Sirius whispered. James nodded and peeked out, he could see not far from them was a man on the ground having convolutions. "They used an unforgivable curse." muttered James siding back against the wall. "I will kill you!" they heard the last man yell. "Show your self!" the man yelled shaking. Sirius looked scared and looked up at James.

The death eater stood shaking as he stood his friend against a rock being tortured by something he couldn't see. James peeked out and noticed something the man hadn't. His eyes widen and noticed flowing red hair, he focused again, it was the one person he wished wasn't there. She was hovering over the man her arms extending. James noticed she was in Muggle clothing even wearing sandals, he couldn't help but smile at her appearance. She was in gaucho pants and a tank top and sandals she looked like she was woken up or taken away from something , she wasn't her graceful self, then again it was summer time. When had she joined the Order?

She slowly floated down behind the man and whispered slowly, "Crucio." the man fell down with a shock and as he shock on the ground seen the girl hovering 3 inches from the ground. She had no look on her face, she then looked up at James and Sirius making eye contact then hit the ground and walked over to them. "You guys cause more trouble then you are worth." she muttered touching her hip. She lowered her eyes and turned quickly from them blocking a spell with her body. She was pushed back several feet from the force as her counter spell forced the curse away. James could hear her muttering something under her breath, but didn't recognize it.

The energy stopped and the death eater stood there in shock. The girl panted lowering her arms from her face, she turned her head toward James. "Your bloody wand you fool!" James nodded holding it out. He looked over and seen her heels dug the dirt several feet long path and her ankles now had bloody coming from the impact. The girl back up against James' chest. He noticed the other man was standing up. "We can do one thing at this point." she whispered for James to hear. She took hold of James right hand holding the wand and grabbed his hand entertaining her finger in his. "Hold on to me and on three we will do the unforgivable killing curse. At this point we have no choice" she gasped out shaking some.

James nodded looking back at Sirius who was trying to put things together himself. "Were going to fucking kill you, who the hell are you girl?" asked the man stumbling up. She lowered her glare looking at both men. "Two for one." she said in a voice only James could hear. "Okay." he whispered against her face. Both stood still, both focused on the men. Sirius got out of the way knowing what was coming even if he hadn't heard everything.

James began to sweat as the two men held out there wands. "What are you going to do you have one wand we have two?" one snickered. "I am going to enjoy killing them slowly and painfully." said the other one. James noticed the redhead leaning against him was shaking more, yet she remained looking composed. Her breath was heavy. She was drained from fighting, but where was her wand at. "One.' she gasped out. James noticed she was shaking more. "Hold me tightly Potter." he nodded against her. "Two." she squeaked out as the men raised their wands at the same time.

"Cru-"

"Three"

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was complete silence. James eyes were glued on the men as they fell down the light was brilliant that came from his wand hitting both, not just one, but both men. He felt the girl who saved them fall back against him. He held her with his one arm tightly while the other hand which held his wand stood there as it was when they yelled the killing curse. "You, you did it James." muttered Sirius walking up to James. James shock his head. "If she hadn't came and got them." James paused looking at the girl against him and lowered her to the ground slowly.

"Is she okay?" asked Sirius bending down. James shock violently. "I don't know." he gasped on the verge of tears. "Hold on." said Sirius bending down. He place two fingers on her neck. "She's alive." he said smiling at James. James smiled and nodded his hands, he put his wand in his pocked of his blue robes and looked at Sirius who wore similar robes in red.

"She not in the order is she?" asked Sirius.

"I- I don't think she is, but she saved our lives. We have to take her back with us either way." said James stocking her face gently.

"She kicked some ass, eh?" said Sirius grinning. James nodded.

"She got hurt though." said James looking at Sirius. Both boys were sweating and red in the face.

"How am I to fix this thing?" asked Sirius holding up his wand. James Shrugged and bent down and grabbed the girl under her legs and kept her body against his as he stood up.

"She had no wand on her Sirius. Do you know what that means?" asked James swallowing hard.

"But, she is Muggle born?" Sirius eyes widen some. "She will be a target. You know that James." said Sirius fallowing him. "Take my wand out incase someone comes up Sirius." said James , Sirius nodded and grabbed it and put it in front of them. They walked slowly through the woods. It seemed like hours, but finally they got to the port key.

James took one look around and noticed some houses not far away, Muggle ones. "Do you think she lives around here?" asked James, Sirius nodded some looking around as well. "Let's leave now." he muttered, shivering a bit. Soon the three were transported back to the Order's head Quarters, the Potter Estate.

"James, your alive." said a gray haired man with wired glasses. The boy nodded looking up at members. James then seen Dumbledore.

"Why was she out there tonight?" asked James.

"I asked her to come." said Dumbledore. "we thought we lost you both." he said looking at the elderly Potters. James gulped some and laid her on a sofa.

"She didn't have her wand she could of died." said James.

"I know that, but she would have been fine, unless she did some unforgivable curses which is why she is passed out." said Dumbledore. "Her parents died last term, her sister Petunia raises her currently and she is not allowed her wand outside of school." Dumbledore motioned for Sirius and James to sit down. "I asked her to find you two and bring you in. She promised to stay out of the way." Dumbledore paused.

"Lily Evans is not only the brightest witch of her age, but she is also able to do wand less magic, she can't do everything small things. One day perhaps she could do more. When she was younger she could do things unexplained by her parents when she was angry or upset. She can mostly do charms without her wand, like the hovering charm." James looked at Sirius who had a smirk on his face.

"Now, seeing how Miss Evans is in her current state something happened care to explain?" asked Dumbledore, Mr. And Mrs. Potter looked at there son. "She did a 'Crucio' to save us, then when they were done she grabbed on to James and held his wand with him and they did a eh, double cast together then she fell over." said Sirius. James glared at him.

"James those are unforgivable spells!" said Mrs. Potter shocked.

"It was them or us, Sirius' wand is broken." said James.

"My knee is out of socket." said Sirius pouting.

"Hold on. Hold on." said Dumbledore, they noticed more Order members were entering the living room watching the scene. "Mr. Weasley works for the ministry, care to elaborate the policy on unforgivable curses when a death eater is involved." said Dumbledore the red haired man nodded.

"There is a dead or alive warrants out for all death eaters and or supports of the Dark Lord. There forth you broke no laws tonight." said Mr. Weasley grinning.

"That's a relief." said Mrs. Potter.

"Who did you get tonight?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well, Lily did the 'Crucio' then her and James did the killing curse. I say Lily took out the same two, but that is what we seen her do. I thought there was another man, but we never seen him again. We knocked out three and sent them to the ministry."

"I think we should send Miss. Evans to a guest room." said Mr. Potter looking at James. James nodded and picked Lily up and left the living room he slowly walked up two flights of steeps. James stopped at the last empty room in the large estate and nudged it open with is foot. Here was the one girl he had been in love with forever and knew little about her.

He found out her parents died and Dumbledore sent her out to retrieve them. He set her down on the bed noticing her fingers were wrapped around his robes gripping them. James froze starring at the love of his life so innocent, yet strong. She held up a strong front so the death eaters wouldn't think of her as weak. She pulled the wool over then used James' help to defeat them. He knew she was scared, and shaking when her plan went into action.

"Potter?" she gasped out softly still holding on to his robe.

"It's me Lily." he whispered softly next her face.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, James could see tears starting to run down her face.

"Yes." he whispered softly. He noticed she smiled some.

"Can you tell Petunia where I am, so she doesn't worry." James nodded.

"Yeah, sure I will tell Dumbledore." he said taking her hand from his robe into his hand.

"I'm tired." she said opening her eyes slightly looking up at James unable to focus she squinted some.

"You used up all your energy, I think that is why." he said softly. She nodded some.

"Will you come back?" she gasped out. "Stay here with me?" James nodded.

"Is that what you want." she nodded some slumping down again, there was more silence.

James quickly went down stairs and talked with Dumbledore about Petunia. He then went back up the steps for Sirius to stop him. "Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"Miss Lily wants me to stay with her tonight." said James.

"Really?" asked Sirius.

"Yup, night Padfoot." he said smacking his friend hard running up the next flight of steeps. When James got to her room he noticed Lily was turned on her side. James took of his shoes and sat down next to her. "Lily?" he asked. She opened her eyes partly. "Can you stay with me?" she asked softly. He nodded, "Yeah I am here." he said softly. "Were at the Orders' headquarters, my parents house." Lily turned some trying to move.

"I didn't know that." she said with a slight smile. "I'm cold." she muttered. "Can you…" she froze looking at James and closed her eyes.

"Can I what?" asked James.

"I'm going to die from embarrassment." She opened her eyes slightly. "Can you hold me while I sleep." she asked. James gulped some.

"Is that what you meant by staying here?" he asked and she nodded. James slowly sat on the bed then laid next to Lily who rested her head next to James' chest.

"I don't know why, but when someone touches me, I think I recover faster or be stronger." she said softly. "When we were out there if you weren't there I would have fallen down, they could of killed me James." she whispered barring her face in his chest. There was silence in the room. James gulped not knowing what to do. He rubbed her back as she cling on to him to sleep. James with one arm draped around her, both laid still. James hoped that this might give him a push in the right direction with Lily Evans. It was the worst night of his life, but ended closest to heaven he ever been. He prayed closing his eyes it wasn't a dream.

He felt Lily turn again in her sleep she wrapped her shivering arms around his torso and pulled herself against him shaking a little. James rubbed her back some thinking about the events. She had always told him to grow up and he was immature, and now she clung on to him for life. James didn't know why she jumped in front of him to stop a curse earlier. Was she some secret of Dumbledore's? Perhaps, but she had no wand with her she rushed in seemed so strong, yet she was frail.

James realized for the first time, he was scared not for himself, but for someone else's life. Was that what she did? He wasn't her most favorite person and yet jumped up to save him of all people. Could James ever do the same for someone else. He took off his broken glasses and went back to holding Lily tightly. She had stop shivering, but her hands were tightly holding his dirty blood stained robes finger intertwined. James leaned forward and inhaled her scent, something he never thought he would be able to do.

James bent his lips down and kissed her temple on her head. He noticed she stirred some doing this she pulled herself closer to him. He smiled some, maybe seventh year would be a different year for them. Just maybe. Maybe she did care. He grinned thinking of how she went out without thinking to save him. He loved that about her, he loved her scent, he loved when she yelled at him. However if she was sent by Dumbledore there was a reason? Did the old man know something he didn't?

What did the red haired girl in his arms know? How did she find them and what about the third man? Did she fight him as well? Or did the weasel escape the fight. He shivered some thinking about her appearance, her hair was a mess. Something had to of happen, no wonder she was drained. What nightmares would haunt her this night? He swallowed hard trying not to think negative thoughts, but couldn't help it.

Sleep came, but it wasn't easy for James Potter. If he had stayed awake longer he would of noticed how Lily's body wrapped slowly around his and her legs clung to his as his shoes less feet touched her torn up feet now sandal-less. Her gaucho pants were pulled up some and his robes loosened by her from earlier. Lily's face in his neck, James' head on top of hers' breathing in her scent.

"There so innocent." whispered Mrs. Potter looking in the door.

"They are, let's let them be while they still can be innocent."

"Let them be little?" she asked looking up at her grayed husband who nodded.

"Just for a while longer." he replied softly.

"We live in dark times. He deserves so much happiness." Mrs. Potter whispered.

"He loves her you know." said Dumbledore behind them. Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Why did you send her out tonight?" she asked looking up at her old friend.

"She may not know this, but James is the key to her powers and she is his. This last year of school I am afraid will be there last time of being innocent."

A door across from Lily's closed quickly as Sirius shut the door thinking of what he over heard. What was he to do? He leaned against the door. Things were worst then they knew, what about after school what then? What about James his only friend to the end. He closed his eyes thinking of some how some way to give James the one thing he always wanted. He stared at the door. He swore that night to repay James and Lily by always being there for them. He silently owed them a wizards debt and would do what it took to help keep them happy.

A/n: Please review I have part 2 done. SuperGirl


End file.
